Me Tengo que Alejer de Ti
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry debe alejase pero hermione no se lo permitira y la navidad sera una gran ocasion para hacerselo ver LeeN y iganme k opinan porfa y dejan EVIEWS


Ya saben todo es propiedad de Jo Rowling

**¡TENGO QUE ALEJARME DE TI**

Las vacaciones de navidad en Howgrats se acercan, ha pasado casi 7 meses desde la muerte Sirius en el ministerio de magia ahora tengo 16 años y se supone que es la mejor edad para divertirse y disfrutar de la vida pero realmente me encuentro muy deprimido ya que la proximidad de las fiestas me hace recordar mucho a mis padres y mi padrino.

Los días pasan y mientras más lo hacen mas me doy cuenta que lo que sucedido es lo que me aleja de mis amigos y las personas que me quieran, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo mucho miedo de que algo les llegue a pasar y para colmo cuando atacaron a hermione me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ella es mas que amistad y es por ella el temor que tengo de que alguien intente hacerle daño, Dios jamás me perdonaría si a ella llegara a pasarle algo, me gustaría poder contarle mis sentimientos pero no puedo.

Cómo decirle que hay una profecía que me condena a matar o a morir?, Ella esta muy preocupada por mi pero no puede contarle nada ni a ella ni a ron trato de alejarla de mi lo mas que puedo pero ella insiste en seguir siendo mi amiga mientras yo la rechazo de todas las maneras posibles pero es solo para protegerla, sé que a ella le duele mi desprecio pero como puede ella ser mi amiga si temo por su vida.

siento que la lejanía será mejor, ella podrá sufrir ahora, pero más adelante el futuro se encargará de reunirnos para poder compensar las lágrimas que derramé por ella con diamantes puros que le darán brillo a la oscuridad que ahora nos rodea

Es irónica la vida desde lo ocurrido el trío que éramos se ha ido desbaratando mi mejor migo ron ha cambiado ahora sale con luna de hecho creo que esta enamorado de ella, hermione esta muy pendiente de mí a pesar de mi negativa de seguir siendo amigos no quiero que me tenga lastima así como tampoco quiero este cerca de mi por su propio bien, y tanto neville como luna están muy al pendiente de todo posible acontecimiento.

Ron era el único que conocía sobre mi lucha interior y de dijo que siempre triunfa el bien, pero mi corazón me decía que quizás en esta ocasión mi lado oscuro saldría victorioso como lo mencionaba la legendaria profecía, por eso permití que hermione Estuviera lejos, antes de hacerle daño o provocar que ella sea el blanco de alguien más que tome alguna represalia.

Últimamente me la paso mas tiempo aquí en la lechucearía hablando conmigo mismo y hundido en mis pensamientos, prefiero estar lo mas lejos posible de ella me es muy difícil compartir la misma habitación con ella, siento su presencia y hasta el palpitar de su corazón.

es deprimente mi situación decidí quedarme en la escuela a pesar de la invitación de pasar las fiestas con la familia weasley pero no podía ir con ellos era muy arriesgado para que yo estuviera en su casa, además de que creí que seria lo mejor ya que supuse que hermione se iría a casa con sus padres pero no lo hizo se quedo y desde entonces he hecho lo posible para no encontrarme con ella, pasando tiempo en los jardines con el pretexto de pensar o he venido a esconderme aquí en la lechuceria.

falta un DIA para navidad y todos los que habían decidido quedarse en el colegio para navidad que en realidad son muy pocos se encuentran en el gran comedor cenando de lo lindo, cuando baje para dirigirme temprano a cenar y no verla me sorprendió encontrármela en la sala esperando por mí, pero para variar la mala educación que he tenido con ella últimamente le dije que después la alcanzaba porque tenia que hablar a solas con hagrit cosa que es completamente falsa

hagrit, sabe lo que siento por ella, sabe lo que sufro en silencio y sabe que a veces quisiera gritarle a los cuatro vientos yo te amo, por ella lucharía contra todos, pero sé que todavía no tengo la fuerza suficiente para escapar de mi destino, es por ello que he decidido guardar mi amor para poder verla con vida, sé que ella también sufre y más adelante le devolveré con creces todo el amor que ahora no puedo ofrendarle.

En el gran comedor Dumbeldore se ha de encuentra alerta, algo ha estado perturbando su tranquilidad, hay ocasiones en la que siento que parte de su preocupación soy yo, a veces siento que una lucha interna se libra dentro de mí y no sé que hacer, es una lucha entre mi luz y mi oscuridad, el gran mago la siente y teme el resultado final.

--el joven de cabellos color azabache seguía sumergido e sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta del lugar al abrirse la puerta y cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a una joven de cabellos castaños----

al ver a hermione dirigirse hacia mí en la gran sala una sensación de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no aguanto él tenerla lejos y el ver que se aleja me hacía sentir como un hombre sólo en la inmensidad del tiempo, pero trato de borrar el dolor pensando en que ella estará a salvo lejos de mí

-Harry que haces aquí pensé que estabas con hagrit?

-Por favor hermione no tengo porque darte siempre razón de mi paradero. Le conteste de forma grosera y busca. Él tratarla así me dolía mas a mí que a ella, trate de salir de ahí para alejarme lo mas pronto posible de ella pero me sujeto del brazo al pasar a su lado.

-Harry por lo que más quieras deja de tratarme con tanta indiferencia de verdad me lástimas mucho. Mientras me decía estas palabras unas lagrimas nacía de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas eso es muy doloso para mí.

-Que quieres que haga me siento mal y tu no me ayudas. Como quisiera callarme porque sé que cada palabra mi calaba en lo hondo de su ser. Así que con mas decisión que antes me solté de ella y me decidí a salir cuando de repente ella dijo algo que no pensé que hiciera y que me dejo helado, así que me voltee.

-Que has dicho?, Le dije, no puede ser estas confundida no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías harry yo, yo de verdad ye amo y por lo mismo tus palabras y tus actos me lastiman mucho.

Me acerque de nuevo a ella - No hermione no puedes amarme todos los que estén cerca de mí podrían correr la misma suerte que sirius no te das cuentas? No quiero que nada te pase, Al terminar estas palabras me di cuenta que la estaba abrazando

Trate de separarme de ella pero no podía o más bien no quería, quería quedarme así para siempre pero no podía no debía exponerla de esa manera.

-Harry no digas esas cosas nada me pasara mientras este a tu lado, que acaso no entiendes te amo y no pienso separarme de ti, Al decir estas ultimas palabras me tomo de las mejillas y me jalaba lentamente hacía ella, hasta que pude sentir la calidez de su labio tocando los mis

me separe bruscamente de ella diciéndole que aquello no podía ser porque la mas perjudicada será ella y yo no podría soportar perderla, mientras le decía esto ella mas se aferraba a mi y yo subconscientemente la seguía abrazando para no soltarla nunca.

-Harry por favor se que tu también sientes algo lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras pensando que nadie te ve, cuando abandonas el lugar donde estoy y hasta siento el mismo dolor que tu cuando me dices palabras que no sientes, no entiendo porque insiste en negarlo .

No me contuve mas y comencé a llorar, ella me conocía bien tan bien que prácticamente me leyó con esas palabras. –Hermione perdóname pero tienes que entender que eres lo que mas quiero y si algo te llega a pasar moriría sin ti, eres mi vida, el aire que respiro, mi razón para seguir y el motor de mi ser, sin ti no seria yo nadie y no valdría nada. Sin pensarlo un segundo le desnude mi alma a la chica que mas he amado y por quien moiria sin pesarlo 2 veces, llore como un niño en su regazo ya que las fuerzas me faltaron y ya estábamos en el piso.

Ella simplemente trataba de tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo saldría bien y que juntos lucharíamos contra todo y que estando cerca todo seria menos doloroso que estando separados ya que en caso de que algo llegara a parle a uno de nosotros por lo menos tendríamos la satisfacción de haber compartido muchos momentos junto.

Hermione tenia razón porque estaríamos juntos y pasara lo que pasara nos tendríamos el uno al otro. –Tienes razón, te pido disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

-No harry no tengo nada que perdonarte, anda ven vamos con los demás a festejar, Nos disponíamos a salir tomados de la mano cuando de repente me detuvo.

-Toma feliz Navidad- Diciendo esto me tendió una cajita plateada con un anillo de plata que tenia grabado por dentro dos hachees entrecruzadas con una imagen de un giratiepos del otro extremo.

Sin dudarlo un momento me lo puse en la mano derecha y yo también le entregue un cajita pero de color morada, al abrirla ella me miro sol pendida yo solo atine a decirle que leyera el reverso.

-Por siempre tuyo, leyó esas eran las palabras que estaban grabadas en el, Hermione me tomo por el cuello y yo la rodee por la cintura. – Y yo, me respondió para después besarnos.

Era un beso que significaba tantas cosa, amistad, compromiso, lealtad y sobretodo amor que a pesar de lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos aunque ese tiempo sea poco.

FIN

**Que tal espero les haya gustado se que no he terminado mi otro fic de La Carta pero prometo actualizar en estas vacaciones mil disculpas, por cierto les recomiendo mis otras historias tituladas No Me Ames, Promesa, Verdades yLa Carta plis chequenlos y dejen reviews,este fic me ayudo a escribirlo mi gran amigo Raul que fue el que me animo a terminarlo el siempre asido un gran apoyo para mi en las buenas y en las malas por eso se lo dedico a el, son las 12.31 am por la escuela no había podido escribir, y es el primero desde agosto espero comentaios dudas y todo lo que se les ocurra. bye**

**DEJEN -------REVIEWSSS-------**


End file.
